minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Order of the Command Block/Order's Christmas Countdown Part 4!
Sorry about being behind! Next chapter should be up in a few hours! Chapter Four Six days 'till Christmas... Order had never been a morning person. She didn’t care if it technically was like three in the morning in the frozen tundra, her brain stubbornly insisted that she would be sluggish and tired. Her body rested heavily against the wall as she stared at her still sleeping companions. Pig Master hadn’t stirred, hadn’t shown a single sign of waking up. It scared her. Tears nearly spilled down the tanned girl’s cheeks. Her eyelids were heavy and pressed the liquid out from the rest of her eyes. She had been an idiot. A foolish, self-centered idiot. Order’s mind continued on in assailment. She quickly took off her soft jacket and covered her ill friend with its warmth, pushed by hatred of her negligence. She wanted to leave. She wanted to escape. A distant voice in her head protested. She was acting rashly. The brunette bit back an agonized sigh and silently left the bunker. The cold temperatures instantly preyed upon her now less protected skin like needles. Order decided to go on ahead, for everyone else’s sake. She would scout ahead to keep them safe. She was still tired; a heavy cloud of fog seemed to weigh down on her thoughts. Nevertheless, she sallied forth into the darkness. ---- Slayer had barely slept. Her dreams were plagued with screams, blood, and friends who needed help. The ponytailed female couldn’t help but feel guilty about what happened to Pig Master. It was her fault. She hadn’t seen it. She had been blind. Slayer felt worthless. The light brown haired female wasn’t sure if she was allowed to feel sad. Everyone needed her. They were all children thrown into a battle they can’t fight. She stared at the wall as her optimism drained from her thoughts. Tears blurred the edges of her vision, and she angrily blinked them away. Still curled up on the floor, Slayer looked asleep. No one could see her bloodshot, bleary eyes. Faintly, Slayer heard something being unzipped and then a door softly being closed. Her limbs, not used to being told to move, refused to move. It was getting harder to stare. Her thoughts lost the battle against sleep once more. ---- Narrator woke up with the sense that something was terribly wrong. He sat up, looking around. Problem one was instantly recognized: Pig Master looked no better than he had before. Problem two was seen a second after. A new jacket adorned the young boy as he rested. A familiar jacket. The owner of said jacket was not with them. The tall boy rose to his feet and reached out to the nearest person: Slayer. His cold fingers wrapped around her shoulders and he shook her vigorously. His throat felt choked. Even if his attempts to wake his friend had worked, he doubted he would’ve been able to say anything. They hadn’t worked, anyway. Something was wrong, but Narrator could hardly bring his mind to focus on one problem, let alone two. He crawled over to Rengeki and nudged her. The young girl woke up with a soft groan. “Order’s gone,” he whispered in a tense, choked voice. “Ren, please, I need you awake.” Bright blue eyes suddenly filled with newfound alertness. Rengeki sat up quickly, then sagged a bit as if dizzy. “W-where did she go?” Rengeki questioned, now clearly seeing that Order was indeed missing. “Outside. Without a jacket. I- we can’t lose her.” “I’m on it.” Rengeki left without another word, all lingering drowsiness replaced with fierce determination. Whirling around, Narrator tried to wake up Domitron, but then quickly retracted his hands after brief contact with some of the boy’s exposed skin. It was warm. Too warm, in fact. Much too warm for the chilling temperatures. Narrator’s knuckles lightly traced the luckily still resting boy’s forehead. Fever. This was all wrong. Narrator started violently, falling onto his behind. Domitron didn’t have a jacket. Of course he’d get sick. Narrator had been used to prolonged exposure to unfriendly cold, so he could last. Pig Master was still down from his fall. He couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe. He curled up into a ball and waited. Rengeki didn’t return. Slayer wouldn’t recover from her fainting spell. Domitron was still sick. Pig Master was still cold and unconscious. Order was freezing and lost in the cold of night. Narrator was left to wait for someone else to save the day. ---- Rengeki could only be thankful it wasn’t snowing. She saw the boot prints in the snow and had immediately started following them. The black haired girl knew she had been outside for numerous hours, as it was starting to become dawn. She refused to back down. There were no other bunkers in sight, so she knew Order was still out there. The thought of her friend slowly freezing in a snowbank terrified Rengeki to no end. It was what kept her moving, despite her frozen limbs. A soft word echoed across the landscape. Rengeki scanned the land, squinting. “Order?!” She called out. She heard a faint response. The skirted female started running. “ORDER!” Her voice was stronger, and so was the response. “Ov… h…re!” “I’m coming! Hold on!” The snow was decimated underfoot. A small figure was visible in the distance. It was moving quickly towards Ren. “Ren!” The figure cried out. Both companions knew the voices of one another. Rengeki knew this was Order, and sped up. Soon, they were locked in a tight hug. “Never do that again, please. Everyone ought to be terrified,” Rengeki whispered. She felt Order deflate slightly in her grasp. “I was stupid to think that was a smart move. I scouted ahead, though, and-“ Order was cut off. “We need to get back to the bunker first,” was the stern interruption. Order nodded and the two made the long trek back. ---- The second Order entered their hovel, she was ripped off of the ground and thrust into another fierce hug. She was too stunned to even scream. A second later she was let go. Narrator, looking slightly disheveled and embarrassed, spoke quickly. “I’m glad that you’re OK. Thank you, Ren, for getting her.” Rengeki nodded with a small smirk, but it quickly faded when she looked around. “Why are Domitron and Pig still asleep? Are they OK?” She asked. Slayer glanced up, looking quite tired, and gave them a rueful grin. “Domitron’s got a fever. We can’t leave until he recovers. Pig needs his sleep, anyways,” she said. Order gave all of them concerned looks. “We’ll just have to take care of everyone, then.” She decided. “That’s all we can do,” Narrator commented, and then pointed to Slayer, “and you, little miss I-won’t-sleep-until-my-friends-are-back, can go the heck to sleep or I will slam this tub of soup over your skull.” Slayer looked a bit unnerved by that threat for a second, but then stuck her tongue out at Narrator and curled up to rest. Narrator saw Rengeki and Order staring at him quizzically. “She didn’t sleep last night,” he said, shrugging. “Well, at least she’ll be well rested for when we get to the city,” Order said optimistically. “What city?” Rengeki whispered. The other two quieted to match her tone. “I saw it while I was- was outside,” the brunette blushed in shame, “it’s not too far from where you found me. I saw it and started to head back here. Half a day’s walk, roughly.” Narrator blinked. “We can get some medicine and weapons and food there…” he mentioned. “Right. We’ll have to lay low, grab some supplies, and then head to the main city.” “You mean steal stuff and a car,” Rengeki corrected. “Yes, I meant we steal whatever the heck we need and get the heck out of dodge without causing a stir,” Order deadpanned. Narrator nodded firmly. “It’s settled, then. When everyone’s ready to go, we go. Let’s not leave prematurely, this time,” he commanded. “We only have six days left,” Rengeki whispered, more to herself than anyone. “Better start making them count,” Narrator responded darkly. Category:Blog posts